


Mince pies and lies

by Fangirlqueen87



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, bit fluffy, festive angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formally known as 'Secret Christmas kisses' - Robert and Aaron are finally back together but it's a secret and Robert's finding the entire thing tiring and hard. As the boys face festive parties and countless arguments will their relationship make it though the Christmas celebrations unscathed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mince pies and lies

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't get the chance to read this on Christmas Day or all you known tumblr users here is my secret Santa gift! Tell me what you think and enjoy the rest of the holidays.

Robert was finally happy, really truly happy and he hadn't felt this way ever. Chrissie and him had sorted out their divorce settlement and she had moved away from the village for good, Diane was better and nearly fully recovered from chemo and he had finally managed to win back Aaron's heart. It hadn't been easy. It had been the hardest thing he ever had to do but now nonetheless things were better. After countless arguments and screaming matches between the pair, horrible insults and weeks of being in denial about their feelings - Aaron and Robert were together and happy. 

It almost seemed perfect, as if it was meant to be as they finally gave into their feelings a week before Christmas Day. Robert couldn't help but smile and be stupidly happy whenever he thought back to the day when him and Aaron kissed.  
They had been arguing of course, as always the pair seemed to squabble over the same thing: If they could ever really be together. 

It was exhausting really as Robert thought back to the countless fights the pair seemed to go through. The chemistry was still there though and with every insult thrown, the pair knew that they both wanted each other desparetly. They could sense the chemistry between them and the growing passion and desire - so it was quite enviable really. 

It was the middle of December and Aaron and Robert still weren't together properly. Aaron still was convinced that he hated Robert with all his heart and although he had given into his feelings one to many times, he still wouldn't admit it. Every near kiss, every touch, every loving gaze had an excuse behind it. 

'I was drunk' 

'I wasn't thinking straight' 

'It was a mistake' 

Robert had heard enough and so decided to lay his heart on the line, but it didn't work out well. Obviously a fight ensued:

"Why can't you just be honest with me!" Robert shouted following Aaron down the street.

"That's rich coming from the compulsive liar over here!" Aaron said loudly, staring at Robert up and down. 

"Well, okay but-" 

"Robert just leave me alone!" Aaron whispered as he watched Robert move in closer.

Robert edged even closer until he was standing right in front of Aaron and their eyes locked,  
"Just tell me that you don't want this" Robert whispered placing his hand on Aaron's chest softly and gazing into his eyes "and I'll go" 

"I don't want this Rob, I don't want to feel like this" Aaron said softly leaning his head against Robert's.

"Want what? What are you scared of?" Robert said frustrated by Aaron's words.

"YOU! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL LIKE I CANT IMAGINE NOT SEEING YOU EVERY DAY! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL...COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU IDIOT!" 

Robert didn't know what to say, the butterflies were growing in his stomach as he watched Aaron struggling to voice his feelings. 

Aaron felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he saw Robert smiling weakly,  
"Don't be afraid. Every thing is gonna be okay." Robert whispered.

Aaron smiled weakly as he saw the love in Robert's eyes grow. Without a second thought Aaron launched himself at Robert in the middle of the street, the night lights shone down on the lovers as they embraced each other passionately. 

The lips continued to crash into each other wildly as they felt the passion and desire reignite with every second going by. It was electric, the feeling wouldn't end as Aaron and Robert stood in the world of their own. Robert pulled away as he caught his breathe slowly "I love you Aaron, I'm gonna make you happy I promise" Aaron beamed with happiness as he held onto Robert tightly and didn't let go.

Robert still smiled as he recalled the memory, it had been four days and him and Aaron had been completely inseparable. It would be their first Christmas together and Robert was anxiously awaiting the day. He wanted to make it as special for Aaron as he could, knowing that only a month ago the thought of getting back with Aaron would have been ridiculously out of the question. There was one catch though, one slightly large catch. Chas and Paddy were still completely unaware of the development in Aaron's love life. As far as they knew, Aaron still hated Robert and Robert was still stupidly trying to win him back. 

"Hey you" Robert said kissing Aaron's cheek and sitting opposite him in the pub.

Aaron blushed as he craned his head towards the bar and sighed lightly realising that Chas wasn't around. 

Robert bit his lip and giggled loudly,  
"Whoops sorry!" 

"That was close. She could have seen!" Aaron said slightly irritated by Robert's carelessness.

"Aaron she's gonna find out sooner or later!" Robert sighed "I mean I'm trying to be discreet" Robert laughed.

Aaron kept his gaze on the bar,  
"Well try a little harder please!" 

Robert placed his hand on Aaron's thigh across the table and smirked,  
"Well it's not my fault you're so irresistible" 

Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he moved his gaze onto Robert's eyes and stared into them deeply,  
"Self control Mr Sugden...self control" 

"I'll try" Robert winked. 

"What's up then?" Aaron smiled.

Robert fished inside his pocket and took out a piece of paper, placing it on the table slowly.

Aaron peered down and read the title: 'The Liddington Hotel, Yorkshire.'

"What's this about?" Aaron said grinning.

"Me and you. Christmas Eve. Shall I book us a room?" Robert said beaming with happiness as he saw a smile spread across Aaron's face.

"You serious? Me and you?" Aaron said shyly.

"Nah I was thinking about inviting Marlon instead! Of course me and you." Robert said playfully slapping Aaron's head. "What's wrong?" Robert said realising a shift in Aaron's mood. 

Aaron couldn't help but feel slightly concerned about their night away together, first of all posh hotels seemed to remind him of sneaking around and having to travel far in order to be alone with Robert and second of all the boys hadn't been incredibly intimate since their passionate kiss a few days ago. It wasn't as if Aaron didn't want to be with Robert, he wanted him badly yet the thought of another argument between them usually stopped Aaron from telling Robert that he was still scared about how he felt. The truth was Aaron didn't want to ever feel as low and hurt as he did before they reunited and now during the festive season Aaron was scared that the slightest thing could set him off.

"The truth is...I'm...scared that something will happen. That we'll have a fight or..we'll say something we don't mean...and it will ruin everything" 

Robert hesitated before open his mouth to speak,  
"I won't let that happen, I promise you" 

Aaron nodded slowly, still slightly unconvinced.   
"Why a hotel eh?" 

"Because I'm trying to make it up to you" 

Aaron sighed,  
"You don't need to do all of this!"

"Listen, I'm...I'm just tryna make you happy" Robert said slowly.

Aaron blinked hard as he realised that Robert was only genuinely trying his hardest to make him feel happy. He was only sticking to what he promised Aaron. 

"You don't need to take me to fancy places to prove that you love me, I already know" 

"I loved you before...and I didn't show it. So, so now I want you to know just how much okay" Robert said before moving forward and planting a kiss on Aaron's lips. 

"Fine then" Aaron whispered before kissing Robert back "let's do it" 

Suddenly Aaron spotted Chas entering the bar and instantly pulled away from Robert. Robert sighed loudly realising exactly what this distance meant, Chas was nearby and they would have to fake another screaming match in order to stop her from being suspicious. 

"DO ONE!" Aaron shouted as his mum walked out into the pub.

"Oh get lost I've just came in for a pint!" Robert yelled back as he felt Chas' eyes burn in his direction. He hated all of it. He knew that Chas hated him, but he would have rather been honest about it all rather than lie to her face all the time. 

It was becoming harder and more challenging every time, the shouting and dirty looks the boys managed to pass each other whenever anyone was in sight. It was tiring and Robert was finding the lack of affection between them incredibly hard. Yet he carried on, knowing that it was what Aaron wanted - how could he disagree after he had given him a second chance?

"Oi!" Chas shouted in Robert's direction "Pint was it?" 

Robert nodded slowly,  
"Er yeah...yeah a pint" 

"I'll bring it over" Chas smiled before facing Aaron "You, out back!" Aaron walked to his mum confused by her calmness "what's up with ya?" he said intrigued. "What do you mean?" Chas answered, pouring Robert's pint and gesturing for him to come and get it. "That's Robert Sugden." Aaron said bluntly "you know the one you hate." Aaron felt his heart race, the thought of Chas' hatred subsiding was what he wanted more than ever. 

"Well yeah I know but he's a customer and...well you need to stay out of his way too!" 

Aaron nodded slowly as he watched Robert collect his pint and fish into his pocket for change. 

"Oh and before you go..." Chas said clapping her hands together "me, you and...well the whole family are having a little get together" Aaron rolled his eyes imagining what exactly 'the family' meant. "Right." Aaron sighed. Robert tried his hardest to hold his laughter as he watched Aaron's face become more agitated by the thought of a family get together. "When?" Aaron said bluntly. Chas rolled her eyes, annoyed by her son's obviously enthusiastic tone "Christmas Eve" 

Robert raised his head as he realised his plans for a Christmas get away were ruined.

Aaron gulped hard and stared at Robert wondering what to say, Robert nodded his head gesturing for him to agree with the plans. Aaron couldn't help but feel guilty, Robert was trying all he could to make thing better and now it would all be ruined. 

"Er I can't" Aaron said quickly. 

Robert smiled to himself as he watched as Aaron tried to talk himself out of a Dingle Christmas party - it was pointless, but he was touched nonetheless. 

"Why?" Chas shouted.

"Because...I said I'd see a few mates from...London" 

"All day?" 

"Er yeah...I've already said I would." 

"Please Aaron! You can see them anytime...what's so special about these flipping mates!" 

Aaron stared at Robert lovingly,  
"I haven't seen them in a while...I was looking forward to seeing them again. Seeing them...properly if you know what I mean"

"Aaron! Please" 

Robert mouthed 'it's fine' in Aaron's direction before winking and sipping at his pint.

"Er fine then!" Aaron sighed loudly, angry that his plans with Robert were now dashed because of a Dingle party.

"Thanks son!" Chas said hugging him tightly before Aaron could squirm free. 

Robert:

Looks like no hotel for us then :( 

Aaron: 

I'm so sorry! Maybe we can sneak off after everyone's drunk and confused!

Robert hesitated before typing back, he hated all the sneaking around but he couldn't say anything to Aaron. After all this was exactly how Aaron must have felt when they were sneaking around during the affair. He had no right to tell Aaron he didn't like it - did he? 

Robert:

Will see ;) 

 

Christmas Eve came round quick and soon the entire village was filled with fairy lights and snow. Robert had been texting Aaron all day, trying to figure out when was the right time to meet up with him. The distance between had grown over the last two days as Aaron focused on helping his mum set things for the party and organising the pub. Robert couldn't help but feel slightly paranoid, he felt stupid but the lack of contact was starting to show. 

Robert walked through the village and suddenly he felt someone grab him to the side of the pub and pull him in for a kiss. Robert felt Aaron's stubble rub against his face as he deepened their kiss and got lost in the moment, almost forgetting it was broad daylight.

"Merry Christmas Eve" Aaron said drawing away from the kiss and stating into Robert's eyes. 

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too" Robert whispered. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm supposed to be gift shopping but then I saw ya and I couldn't just walk by could I" Aaron said steadying himself against the pub wall.

"Well I could come if ya want, keep ya company" Robert winked, biting his lip and staring Aaron up and down eagerly.  
"Well..." Aaron whispered moving closer "it depends on what you mean by that" Aaron winked before kissing Robert lightly and grabbing his head as they raced towards Aaron's car and headed into town.

For the first time in a long time, Aaron couldn't help but feel normal. Him and Robert walking down the high streets, hand in hand felt right and he couldn't complain about a thing. 

"Right then, what is it you need then?" Robert said.

"Wrapping paper, a few cards for me mum and..." 

"And?" Robert said after a few moments of silence.

Aaron blushed realising he had nearly given away his surprise for Robert. He was planning on getting him a pair of cufflinks with his initials printed inside 'R.S' 

"Er nothing...nothing just something for Paddy but I've just remembered I already have so it's fine" 

"Okay...then" Robert said rather suspiciously. 

An hour rolled by and soon the shopping was finished with, the only thing left was Robert's cufflinks that he needed to pick up from the jewellers. Aaron sighed, realising he needed to give Robert some excuse to make him leave. They couldn't argue though, he couldn't argue with Robert anymore. But what? 

"Er Robert would you do me a favour mate?" 

"Yeah what?"

"Could you take these back for me...to the village" Aaron said handing Robert the bags and giving him his car keys.

Robert stared at him confused,  
"Er okay...where are you going?" 

"I...er I've just reminded...food." 

"Food?" Robert asked.

"Er yeah, I've got to pick some of it up from some place nearby" 

"I thought Victoria was doing something for you lot?" 

Aaron gulped hard,  
"Yep...er-" 

"What's going on Aaron?" Robert asked suddenly paranoid.

"Nothing...I just have to..." 

"You want me to bring back your shopping and put it way exactly? I can hardly hand it over to your mum! Not when she still thinks you hate me!" Robert sighed frustrated.

"Well you can hardly blame her can you!" Aaron said loudly.

"I know...but maybe if you'd tell her now she won't be so shocked when she eventually does realise the truth. You wouldn't want her finding us in the act! She'd never forgive you." 

"Oh I'm sorry, since when did you know anything about me and mum!" 

"Yeah you're right what do I know!" Robert sighed loudly "I'm just sick of all this sneaking around...cancelling plans!" 

Robert bit his lip, realising he had said too much and now was ready for the backlash.

"It's not nice is it eh?"

"Oh grow up Aaron!"

"I'll tell her when I'm ready okay?" 

"Whatever Aaron, whatever you say" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It's supposed to mean, I don't have a flipping say because I'm the one who ruined everything so I better agree with everything you say or else" 

"Who said that?!" Aaron shouted "when did I say that? That's your guilty mind mate nothing to do with me at all!" 

Robert sighed loudly realising that Aaron was right and that he was still punishing himself as he thought he wasn't deserving of Aaron's love at all. Robert reached his hand out for Aaron but Aaron pulled away, hurt that Robert would actually think that way.

"Is that what you think? Really?" 

"No...I-" Robert said moving closer.

"Just go Robert, leave the bags I'll sort it out myself" Aaron said sadly, reaching for his car keys and turning towards the rest of the shops.

Robert was in a foul mood, shocked and disappointed that they had actually managed to have yet another fight. 

"Oi what's up with you?" Victoria asked watching Robert mope around the village.

"Nothing...nothing Vic" 

Victoria ran in front of her brother quickly,  
"Oh no, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong" 

Robert sighed,  
"What do you do when...when you love someone and...they love you too but it seems like everything is trying to keep you apart?" 

Victoria stared at her brother wide eyed. It was Christmas Eve and yet he seemed ridiculously unfestive.

"Well" Victoria said calmly "if you both truly love each other it will work out. I promise" she continued, rubbing Robert's arm. 

"What if it isn't enough...the love." Robert said softly, the realisation that him and Aaron might never be truly happy suddenly dawned on him. Yes of course he loved Aaron with all his heart but he couldn't hide the fact that they seemed slightly doomed.  
"Sometimes something needs to happen to make you see how importance someone is. How about you do something to show them that you love them" 

Victoria smiled her curiosity getting the better of her "Rob, who are we talking about exactly?" 

Robert gulped hard, he knew that no one was meant to know but he couldn't keep it a secret for much longer, not when his sister seemed willing to help him through everything and actually listen to his problems.

"Please don't say it's Chrissie!" Victoria shouted angrily, the thought of her brother back together with Chrissie seemed rather logically considering the fact that Chrissie has moved away from the village recently - maybe both of them were looking for a fresh start elsewhere together.

Robert rolled his eyes and shook his head vigorously,  
"No! God no!" Robert bit his lip "it's Aaron." 

Victoria nodded slowly as the relief washed over her,  
"Right...okay. Since when?" 

"About a week ago, we kissed...and it was- it was amazing...it was different. We just...Aaron trusted me enough to believe in us." Robert said smiling as he remembered them kissing on the street.

"So what's the problem then?" 

Robert sighed rather loudly,  
"Where to start? Chas doesn't know and Aaron wants to keep it that way, we just had yet another argument over nothing as usual and I...I feel like I can't do anything right" Robert said staring at the ground.

"Rob, he loves you right?" 

"Yeah...yeah does Vic" 

"And you love him?" 

"Course" 

"Then you'll be fine, trust me Aaron's the type of person who won't ever let go of someone's love, deep down he cherishes it. And don't worry about telling Chas and the rest of the clan. Aaron will come round sooner or later, but don't push him eh."   
"Yeah you're right thanks Vic, I'll see you later" 

Robert:

I'm an idiot, please forgive me. Xx

Aaron:

Okay  
Because it's Christmas. Xx

Robert:

I love you. Xx

Aaron: 

I love you too, see you tonight. I'll text you when. Xx

 

Robert was full of relief now that him and Aaron had resolved their petty argument over nothing at all. The thought of seeing Aaron again managed to keep him same through the boring hours of trashy tv and old Christmas movies playing in the background as Robert awaited Aaron's call.

Robert:

How's the Dingle party going?" 

Aaron saw the message and his face instantly lit up. If he was being honest the party was actually slightly bearable, there was beer and nibbles and Chas was too busy making small talk with Lisa to worry about him at all. Zack, Sam and Cain were already drinking away the night in the corner of the pub and Aaron found himself sitting nursing a pint 'overseeing' Belle looking after the 'little ones'. Aaron scoffed as he thought of the role he was given for the night, he wasn't even allowed to drink too much according to his mum - as if Noah or Samuel would listen to a word he said of he was fully sober. 

"How's your Christmas Eve going then?" Belle asked Aaron eagerly trying to pry a toy out of Jack's hand.

Aaron shoved his phone in the back pocket of his jeans and turned his attention to his cousin,  
"Not that exciting. As usual. You?" 

"Mums had me baby sitting for the whole day so yep it's been a blast." Belle said sarcastically causing her and Aaron to both laugh at the situation they find themselves in.

Aaron:

Me and Belle are on baby sitting duty. So far no kids have escaped so we're doing pretty good.

Robert chucked to himself as he imagined Aaron trying to control his niece and nephew Sarah and Jack. It would be hilarious to see Sarah squirm away from his grip and Jack cry hysterically as Aaron pulled him off the table. Imagining Aaron with kids felt odd. Robert knew that Aaron was used to being around them, half his family had offspring and he was Leo's godfather. Yet it felt almost unreal to imagine that softer side of Aaron shown, envisioning Aaron wearing a Santa hat in the corner of the pub balancing a beer and a small child was exactly what Robert wanted for them. It was exactly the future he wanted to be apart of.

The Christmas songs droned out most of the chatter in the room yet as the night went on, Aaron couldn't help but overhear a certain conversation take place between his mum and uncle. Aaron carefully walked past Jack who was now playing on the floor and marched towards his obviously drunk mum who seemed to be talking about one person in particular.

"I mean...I mean seriously...he ruined- he ruined every...everything for my baby boy" Chas slurred to Cain and Moira.

"Mum I think you've had enough don't you" Aaron said yanking the beer out of her hand and sitting her up straight in one of the booths.

"I...I was just telling Cain and...and" 

"Moira" Moira whispered playfully.

"Yes! Cain and Moira about...what you've been through because of Robert!" 

"I don't think anyone actually gives a toss mum!" Aaron said completely embarrassed by his mum's behaviour.

"Oh I do!" Chas said giggling as he reached for her beer again. Aaron gave his uncle an apologetic look as he walked away and felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Aaron turned round and hugged Adam tightly,  
"Hey! What you doing at a dingle shindig!" 

"Thought we'd pop by and say hello" 

"We?" Aaron said confused.

"Hey Aaron" Victoria said appearing from behind him. Aaron noticed the look in his friend's eye as if she knew something she shouldn't. "How's your day been?" She asked rather innocently with a grin on her face.

"Er okay I guess" Aaron said moving past her and getting Adam a drink.

*^*  
Another hour rolled by and Aaron found himself doing what he did best at Christmas: stuffing his face with mince pies and sausages. By now Chas had finally calmed down on the alcohol after taking some advice from Moira yet Victoria has become well and truly wasted. Adam didn't mind one bit though, filling her glass up when she asked and shouting "it's Christmas!" whenever he had the chance. 

"You remember...do I...err" Victoria mumbled quietly. "Me and Aaron...aw we were only kids...I...I think I turned him." 

Marlon nearly spat out his drink,  
"Turned Aaron gay. You're saying that was down to you" 

"Maybe" Victoria chucked falling towards Adam who was enjoying himself far too much to notice Aaron scowling at him from the corner of the room.

It was nearly midnight and Aaron heard the familiar sound of his phone buzzing as he received a message from Robert.

Robert:

Okay I can't wait any longer, it's nearly midnight and I want a Christmas kiss please. Xx

Aaron bit his lip as he surged through the crowd and exited to the back of the pub before messaging Robert quickly and waiting for him in the freezing December night.

Aaron:

Get over here then! Xx

Within a matter of minutes, Robert came sprinting towards the pub with a smile on his face. Almost instantly Aaron was pushed against the wall as Robert gazed into his eyes. 

"About before...I don't think...I didn't mean what I said at all okay?" Robert said breathing heavily.

"Eh I hope not, I'm counting on you messing up Sugden because then we can make up just like this" Aaron said before pulling Robert in for a passionate kiss. Robert's hands traveled along Aaron's body as their kiss deepened and the panting grew louder.   
"I've missed ya!" Robert heaved as he ran his fingers across Aaron's face.

"Good" Aaron said winking at Robert and moving his hands towards Robert's groin "it looks like it." 

"Close your eyes" Robert whispered, before Aaron closed them shut still panting from their passionate embrace.

"Open" Robert said softly.

Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he gazed at Robert wearing a ridiculous Santa's hat and clutching at a piece of mistletoe. 

Robert gazed down at his watch as he realised it was actually Christmas Day now.

"Well I know I've been a bad boy but...may I have a Christmas kiss Mr Livesy?" 

Aaron bit his lip and stared at Robert wildly before caressing his face,  
"I love you" 

Robert grinned, the words still had such a big effect on him. Knowing that someone loved him the way Aaron said he did felt amazing.

"And I love you." Robert said still holding Aaron's gaze "Merry Christmas Aaron" 

"Merry Christmas Robert" Aaron said softly before moving closer towards Robert and kissing him softly on the lips. 

A few minutes passed as the lovers stood still in utter bliss, admiring each other and realising how lucky they were.

"You know...seen as it is Christmas Day and all..."

"What?" Robert asked Aaron as there hands were entwined.

"The reason why I wanted you to do one when we were shopping was because I needed to pick something up for you" 

Robert gulped hard,  
"For me?" 

"Yeah...I got you some cufflinks with your initials inside" Aaron said shyly staring towards the ground.

Robert felt his heart butt with love,  
"Aaron..." 

"I know we said we wouldn't but...I dunno I just thought maybe...I'm sorry if their shit" Aaron said quickly suddenly become conscious about his gift choice.

Robert couldn't find any words so pushed Aaron against the wall and kissed him all over instead. 

"Why are you so flipping perfect?"

Aaron blushed before staring up and looking at Robert,  
"I'm not trust me" 

Robert cupped Aaron's face delicately,  
"To me you are...you'll always be" 

The lovers kissed once more before the sound of cackling from inside the pub tore them apart.

"I should be getting back..." Aaron said letting go of Robert's hand.

"Yeah...don't want a whole heap of Dingle's sending out a search party" 

Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah right they'll all too drunk or young to realise I've disappeared. God you should see Victoria! I don't think even knows what day it is, she's saying all sorts!" 

Robert stood still in his tracks as he realised that he had told Victoria about him and Aaron.

" Victoria?" Robert said loudly.

"Yeah you know your sister!" Aaron said smiling. 

"She's drunk?" Robert said alarmed by the information.

"Yep you can say that again!" Aaron chuckled.

"How...how drunk?" Robert asked quickly.

"Er drunk enough to start talking about how me and her used to be a 'thing'" 

"Right." Robert said seriously.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"Well...I kinda told Vic about...me and you" 

"What! Vic knows!" 

"I'm sorry okay I was upset and she was there ready to listen!" Robert whispered loudly.

"Well that's just great! She can say anything, anything Rob!" Aaron sighed before turning towards the pub.

Robert grabbed Aaron's shoulders tightly,  
"It will all be okay, don't worry" 

Aaron sighed,   
"I have to stop her before she says too much!" 

Robert went to grab for Aaron's hand "Urgh I knew she was acting all weird before she drank anything! Asking me how my day had been with a huge smirk on her face. What if she's told everyone Robert!" 

"Don't worry okay I'll...I'll go and get her!" Robert said matching towards the pub. 

"Robert wait!" Aaron shouted after Robert as he walked into the pub and was met with everyone's eyes staring at him angrily.

Chas got up from her seat abruptly,  
"Private party love" she spat before realising that Aaron was standing behind him, flushed and red.

"Don't worry I'm not staying. I'm just here for Vic." 

Victoria turned her head towards her brother and smiled sweetly,  
"Aw! Rob look at you, you look worried what's wrong?" She said giggling.

"C'mon Vic lets get you home" Robert said nervously.

"Oi she's fine her mate, I'll look after her." Adam said pulling Victoria into a protective hug.

Robert rolled his eyes and Victoria saw Aaron and the same grin appeared,  
"Wonder where you two were?" she chuckled loudly.

"Eh?" Aaron said "I was on the phone outside I didn't even see him!" 

"There's...no need to lie Aaron...I know" Victoria whispered loudly alerting everyone in the room.

"Know what?" Chas asked bluntly.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders quickly biting his lip.

"I know about you know these two" Victoria said waving her finger in Robert and Aaron's direction as they both stood shocked by her carelessly.

"Vic stop." Robert begged her as she sipped her fancy cocktail.

"What do you mean 'about these two'?!" Chas shouted loudly.

"Mum" Aaron whispered.

"Aaron no, tell me she's just a silly drunk" Chas said tears spilling in her eyes.

"She's not lying" Aaron said sighing loudly and seeing the disappointment grow in his mothers eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't help how I feel mum"

Chas sighed as she gestured for Aaron and Robert to follow her through to the back, trying her hardest to keep calm in front of toddlers.

"Whoops! I think I said too much!" Victoria whispered to Adam who suddenly wasn't in the party mood anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with ya?! Do you like feeling worthless and heartbroken?" Chas asked her son as she slouched down on the living room sofa.

"Mum I've tried to stop loving him. I've tried but I can't." 

"You don't love him Aaron!" Chas shouted.

"I do mum, honestly. You think I would put myself through this if I didn't?" 

"Chas...his-Aaron feels so bad about all of this." Robert said shyly.

"I bet you don't though eh?" 

"Of course he does!" Aaron said quickly "he wanted me to tell ya sooner but I couldn't." 

"He was scared of what you'd say" Robert said quickly, trying his hardest to avoid Chas' stern glare.

"Mum the last thing I wanted to do was ruin your Christmas over this" Aaron said facing towards the floor in shame.

Chas bit her lip,  
"You haven't you daft boy!" 

"I haven't?" Aaron asked.

"I'm never going to agree with you two, you do know that don't you?" 

Aaron nodded his head slowly as Robert opened his mouth to speak,  
"I only want to make your son truly happy Chas. I mean it, I love him so much and I just want to be able to prove it to you" 

Chas fidgeted with herself as he tried her hardest not to soften to Robert's words.

"All I want you to do is respect us being together...you don't need to like it" Aaron said slowly.

Chas nodded slowly,  
"Well that's it then, no more about it okay? I wanna enjoy the rest of the night. I'll make sure the others don't say owt stupid either!" 

Aaron stood in shock as he heard Chas walk back into the pub, the Christmas music playing loudly in the background once more.

"I can't believe that just happened" Aaron said with a grin on his face.

"I told you it would all be okay" Robert said before leaning in and hugging him tightly. 

"Now I have a free house and I think...we have something to be celebrate don't you?" 

Aaron nuzzled into Robert's neck and kissed him lightly before grabbing his hand and racing towards his cottage. 

It was nearly three in the morning, Christmas Day and Robert found Aaron wrapped round his arms as they nestled on the sofa watching old Christmas movies. Everything felt right. Robert leaned down and reached underneath the sofa,  
"Merry Christmas Mr Livesy" Robert whispered causing Aaron to sit up slowly and examine the designer watch Robert was holding. It was silver and chunky.

"Robert! You didn't have to get me owt!" 

Robert smiled shyly,  
"Well I could say the same to you sweet cheeks!" Aaron playfully hit Robert's leg "turn it over then" 

Aaron flipped the watch over and saw the message written on the face: 'For the first of many Christmas together, love Robert.   
Xx' 

"Rob" Aaron said shyly, instantly pushing his weight on top of Robert's and kissing him passionately.

"Everything's gonna be okay isn't it?" Aaron whispered after breaking away and catching breath.

Robert blinked slowly,  
"Of course it is Aaron. Nothing is gonna get in our way, not this time." 

Aaron smiled shyly before fishing inside his coat pocket and pulling out a small card.

"Here" Aaron said passing Robert the small red card "it's just a Christmas card" 

Robert grinned happily, opening the card and reading the message inside:

To Robert on our first Christmas,

Merry Christmas, I can't believe that we're finally together and completely happy at last. Despite everything that has happened between us, I know that you love me and that's all that really matters. I'm so in love with you Robert, don't forget that please. Even when were arguing over who hasn't put the washing on or who moved the car keys...just know that I love you and I won't ever stop. 

I know that over the years will have so much more to celebrate and I can't wait to spend every minute with you. 

With all my love,

Aaron. Xx

 

Robert craned his head towards the ground, overwhelmed with love for his boyfriend who usually was known for his quick to the point cards. Robert traced his fingers over the front of the small card knowing that he'd treasure it always. 

"Thank you for this" Robert said softly "I love it. I love you" Robert continued placing the card on the floor beneath them "hey who know that my Aaron wasn't always a man of few words." 

Aaron grinned shyly playfully hitting out at Robert. 

"Oh and arguing over the washing...hmm moving yourself in are ya?" Robert grinned excited about the prospect.

Aaron turned away shyly,  
"I was only kidding about arguing over washing and that" 

"It's a good idea I reckon, me and you living together. Obviously not here but...after the new year maybe we should start looking." 

"Really?" Aaron asked nervously.

"I wouldn't want anything else Aaron" Robert responded planting a for kiss on Aaron's blushing cheek. 

ONE YEAR LATER

It was Christmas Day and Aaron and Robert had just got in from a night out with Adam and Victoria. Chas had supplied them with enough booze to keep them going for hours, as she had finally gotten used to the idea of Robert being apart of Aaron's life.   
The year of course involved countless arguments about the 'right' wallpaper for the rooms in their dainty cottage, the correct place to hang coats and of course family dramas the boys somehow got roped into. Yet regardless of all the fights, Aaron and Robert had remained strong and together - their love only growing.

"I told you it would all be okay didn't I?" Robert whispered, nuzzling into Aaron's neck and kissing him softly.

"Yeah you did, and you were right" Aaron whispered back staring into Robert's eyes. 

"Merry Christmas Rob"   
"Merry Christmas Aaron" 

Aaron and Robert slowly fell into a deep sleep, only moving in order to make the other more comfortable. The fairy lights on their Christmas tree shine brightly as Robert heard Aaron mumble "God I love Christmas...nearly as much as Robert"


End file.
